Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You
by CastielwantstheDean
Summary: After the angels fall from Heaven, Castiel needs a bit of comforting. Fluff galore.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stared at the sky; blue eyes wide wiith shock. Brilliant oranges and yellows streaked the night sky as his brothers and sisters fell from heaven. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the aftermath of what he had done. He had failed yet again. Made another mistake to add to his growing list. But, this was different. He had caused others harm in the process. He hurt Dean.

Castiel brought his knees to his chest and sobbed into his dirty slacks. Dark brown hair fell into his face and stuck to his wet cheeks. He was cold, wet, and... hungry. He was human.. No longer a warrior of God. This sudden realization left him staring into the darkness, emotionless. He was a mistake. 

Dean found Castiel in fetal position lying in the dirt a bit later. He was sleeping, his dark hair messy and his cheeks pink. Castiel's clothes and face were smeared with dirt and looked as if he had been crying. It was then that Dean Winchester realized how truly beautiful his angel was. Everything about him was perfect, and Dean refused to think otherwise. The corners of Dean's mouth twitched. His broken angel. Dean jumped as a hand landed on his right shoulder. He turned around to face his baby brother. Dean's eyes softened at the sight. Sam's eyes were sunken, and his face was thin. Dean had almost lost his little brother.

He didn't know what he would do without him. The older Winchester turned away and knelt by his angel's side. Castiel was a bit heavy, but nothing that Dean couldn't handle. The brothers walked back to the Impala in silence. Dean gently laid Castiel down in the backseat. He was going to fix Sam. He was going to fix Cas.

The engine roaring to life slightly awoke Castiel. Was he dreaming? He smelled the familiar scent of the Impala around him; felt the soft, cushioned fabric of the seat. A song that Dean liked played on the radio. Dean had once told him that it was a man named Lynyrd Skynyrd and that the song was called "Simple Man". Cas liked it... It reminded him of Dean. Castiel smiled softly and was lulled back to sleep by the sound of the Impala's engine.

Dean lifted the angel from the backseat and into his arms. He only had to carry the man a short distance to the bunker door. Castiel was fast asleep in his arms and Dean took the precious time to admire Castiel features. His hair was soft and silky in between his fingers, his jaw was speckled with small, dark hairs; he was gorgeous. Dean placed a small kiss on the former-angel's forehead and carried him the rest of the distance to his new home.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Sam asked, pointing to the man resting on the couch.

Dean massaged his temples, "I don't know Sammy, I didn't know we would have to take care of him."

"I guess he can sleep on the couch, but that's where Kevin was going to sleep." The younger Winchester reasoned.

"He'll sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the floor." Dean sighed.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile and headed to his room. Sam would need a lot of rest to recover  
after everything he'd just been through.

((Author's Note)): Sooo.. This is my first Destiel? Like, ever. The fluffyness will continue! Next chapter will be waaayyy longer.  
Constructive Crit Welcomed! P.s ily


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar sheets in an unfamiliar room.

"Mpph." Castiel groaned and shifted on the soft mattress.

His eyes adjusted and he was just as confused as he was minutes ago.

"Dean?" Cas croaked.

There was some shuffling from somewhere in the room and his heart raced. The light flicked on and revealed a very tired looking Dean Winchester. His sandy hair was ruffled and he had a bit of drool on his chin.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked with a raspy voice.

"Water." Cas replied.

Dean rubbed his eyes and walked out the door and Castiel took the time study to the room. Various weapons lined the walls. A couple framed photographs sat on the bedside table. He scooted across the bed and picked up one of the several pictures. This one was of a beautiful woman. Her hair was a golden blonde and her eyes the colour of ocean. She resembled Dean in many ways, her gorgeous smile could light up a room, just like Dean's. Castiel didn't see Dean smile much anymore. It was a rare occurance, but a magnificent one. Sam had once said that before Dean went to Hell, he'd smile all the time. His smiles now were not genuine. Sam said that it was because Dean was going through a lot, but he smiled because he needed everybody to believe that he was strong.

Dean walked through the door and set a cold glass of water on the bedside table next to Castiel.

"Who is this?" Cas asked, holding up the framed picture.  
Dean gently took it from Cas' grasp and smiled fondly.

"It's my Mom." Dean almost whispered.

"She was beautiful." Castiel stated.  
The corners of Dean's mouth twitched as he handed the picture back to Cas.  
Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah, she was."

Castiel downed the glass of water and rolled onto his side. Dean turned the light off again and laid back onto the floor.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Why don't you smile anymore?" Castiel questioned.

Dean was silent for a moment before answering, "I have no reason to."

"Yes, you do."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Sam."

"Yeah." Dean said, "And I have you."

Castiel blushed and he was thankful that Dean coudn't see him. "Yeah, that also."

"Sam said that your smiles were fake. Why are your smiles fake, Dean?"

"Sometimes, you need to remind people that you're okay. Even if you're not."

"Oh." Castiel sighed.

Castiel was sure that at some time during the night, Dean joined him on the bed.


End file.
